


Normal Moments

by NeonAppleDarko



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divorce, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Divorce, shared custody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonAppleDarko/pseuds/NeonAppleDarko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a seperate work for the little moments of my Normalverse family that either don't fit in the main narrative of "It's About Feeling Normal" or, like the very first chapter, I am entirely too impatient to wait on writing.</p><p>Chapter will generally each be thier own little stories and vary in their place on the story timeline. Look to individual chapter notes for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Moments

"What, you're serious?"

"Dead serious! They were green, saw it when he passed me the paper this morning, can you believe that shit?"

"Didn't see Castellanos as the fruitcake type, huh..."

"Well he is shacked up with Oda now, surprised Chief Kobör let's 'em stay partners." The officer's New England accent was so strong the r's disappeared as he spoke, turning the word partner into 'pa'tnah.' He'd been with the KCPD longest out of the group chatting away in the prescient break room with a few new rookies. With the Beacon incident finally settled down Krimson City Police had cracked down, pushing men and women through the police academy as fast as they were allowed and offered jobs to out of state officers for transfers.

"I didn't hear anything about that on the news." The young woman frowned at the elder officer, irritated at the choice of topic. Sebastian and Joseph were well known even among the new members of the force, their track record was just as impressive as the amount of rumors swirling around. "So you're just gossiping about their personal lives, now."

"Hey newbie, just a little fun is all. Don't get your pantyhose in a twist!" Several officers laughed along with them, some nervously, but the new girl and a couple others just stared at him annoyed. He noticed her perk up and smile after a moment, "What? Now you think it's funny?"

"Something like that. What was it you called Castellanos again? Fruitcake?" If the elder officer had been smart he would have noticed the other man at her table paling and slapping a hand over his mouth in horror but he was too busy laughing at his own joke.

"Yea! What else do you call a guy that paints his nails?"

"Your superior?" Everyone froze and whipped around. Sebastian was leaning against the counter next to the old coffee machine waiting as it bubbled away. He waved at the female officer, nails on his hand a soft shade of pastel green. "Morning, Jen."

"Morning, detective!" The officers around her burst into giggles. The older New Englander on the other hand looked almost scared.

"Hey Castellanos, you know it's all in good fun, huh?" He watched increasingly nervous as Sebastian just stared back without saying a word, letting the silence extend into hilariously awkward territory. When the coffee machine finally finished it's work he broke the awkward stare and went about pouring a cup. 

"Of course, Harold. All in good fun." Jen burst into hysteric giggles while Harold just fidgeted in place, thoroughly shamed. Sebastian finished stirring his coffee took a sip, nail color stark against the black glaze of his mug. He started for the door and the room breathed a near collective sigh of relief until he turned at the exit, "Oh, and Harold?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It's not green." Sebastian sipped his coffee and stepped out the door, "It's mint sorbet."

\----

"Sorry I'm late guys!" The door swung shut with a thud behind Sebastian as he walked into the apartment balancing a stack of paperwork and take out boxes.

"I'll never forgive you."

"Hi Uncle Seb!"

"I brought apology danishes."

"Okay I forgive you."

"Chocolate is mine!"

"Of course, Hana." He was laughing as he dropped off his coat and paperwork on the dining room table, kicking off his boots at the door. He paused in the kitchen to grab some paper plates and napkins before heading back to the bedroom. Joseph and Hana were just as he left them, the bed completely covered in crayons, nail polish bottles, and stuffed animals. Joseph himself was half buried under Hana and a large throw blanket with some Disney characters he didn't recognize, a blonde princess with a chameleon on her shoulder. Before the box had even touched Joseph's lap Hana was already in it and snagged the sacred chocolate cream cheese pastry before the others could even think about it. Not that they would. Sebastian walked around the other side and slid into bed with them, nuzzling at Joseph's cheek until he turned enough to kiss him. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better, doctor Hana has been very efficient with the dayquil and brewing tea at every hour." Sebastian laughed at the expression on his partner's face, half fondness and half horror. There were several mugs and even more used tea bags littered across the nightstand.

"You sound better at least, this morning you could barely speak." Sebastian murmured against his cheek, kissing down until he got Joseph's lip again.

"Seb, I don't want to get you sick..." 

"Gross." Joseph jumped when his daughter spoke, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Sorry baby girl, you know I missed you too." Sebastian ruffled her hair and leaned across Joseph to kiss her on the cheek. She tried to keep up the grossed out face but it was ruined when she giggled and dug into her pastry.

"Oh yea, Hana finally found a color for me." When Joseph held up a hand his nails glinted in the lamp light. They were a bright glossy fruit color.

"Huh, I actually really like that on you." Seb reached out and slotted their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over Joseph's glossy painted nails. The matte mint of his own catching only a little light. "What is it?"

"Peach parfait!" Hana squeaked around a mouthful of dessert. 

"I think we have a theme, Jojo."

"Don't call me that."

\----

 

 

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about how nail polish has all these great/silly names and everything got out of hand.
> 
> Seb totally rocks mint.


End file.
